At cross border immigration checkpoints, inspection systems are sometimes deployed for conducting security inspection of large vehicles such as containers, vehicles or the like. In airport terminals, inspection systems are used to check contents in luggage. For example, inspection systems such as x-ray inspection systems are often used to check the contents of containers and vehicles. The x-ray inspection systems are generally fixed in a location to which the vehicles are brought for inspection by the inspection system.
However, there has been an increased need for inspection systems to be quickly transported and set up in multiple locations globally. Hence, while fixed site inspection systems can meet the requirements of inspection of vehicles, the fixed inspection systems cannot be readily relocated or transported between locations which require inspection of vehicles.
In an attempt to address the issue of transportation of inspection systems, mobile inspection systems have been developed that can be assembled and deployed in a variety of locations. Such mobile inspection systems may include a vehicle and an inspection system mounted on the vehicle. However, it is difficult to maintain the stability of such systems and a structure for balancing the vehicle in the above system is complicated. Further, such x-ray monitoring systems include a vehicle such as a truck within the system which increases manufacturing costs. Further, the vehicle requires maintenance which also increases the maintenance and service costs of such mobile inspection systems.
Still further, the mobile inspection systems generally require powerful machinery or equipment to load and unload the gantry system off the trucks for deployment at different locations. As a result, significant time and expense is still required to transport and assemble such systems.
In view of the above problems, there exists a need for an inspection system that can be configured to be set up and transported easily to locations where inspection is required.